braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold
"We wanted to do something that brought him back to his earlier roots of a friendlier more approachable Batman." James Tucker, Producer of Batman the Brave and the Bold Background According to James Tucker the producer, Batman the Brave and the Bold was created to be somewhat different that the current version of Batman that everyone knew. While the modern version was very angst ridden and dark, Tucker and the crew wanted to re introduce the supporting cast of characters such as Green Arrow and Blue Beetle and make is appropirate for kids while at the same time appealing to the older audience. The show was renewed for a third season which will only last for thirteen episodes and it has been confirmed that the show will end at a highly respectable sixty five episodes in total. Story Arcs Earth 3 Story Arc - Batman teams up with Red Hood to help free Earth Three from the injustice syndicate and returns to his own dimension to take on Owlman who had been impersonating him. Blue Beetle Story Arc - Chronologically starting with Menace of the Madninks where Ted Kord teams up with Batman and Booster Gold before getting word that his uncle Jarvis is up to no good on science island. Leading to the flashback in the episode Fall of the Blue Beetle where Ted sacrifices himself to keep stop his uncles evil plot. The scarab of the blue beetle then falls into the hands of Jaime Reyes who becomes the new Blue Beetle and helps Batman as a rookie in Rise of the Blue Beetle and learns of his past in Fall of the Blue Beetle to becoming a full time hero in Night of the Huntress and finally getting permission to go solo in Revenge on the Reach. Outsiders Arc - The Outsiders were a group of misfits until Batman and Wildcat helped them become heroes and Wildcat started there training before becoming full time apprentices in Duel of the Double Crossers. There pasts are explored in Inside the Outsiders before they expand there roster in Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster. Equinox Story Arc - Equinox is introduced in the episode Mystery in Space and then shows his true power and manipulation in When OMAC Attacks before releasing his grand scheme to be reborn a god and defeated by Batman and Doctor Fate in The Fate of Equinox. Siege of Starro - Small meteors bring Starro clones to earth as seen in Revenge of the Reach where the gradually begin to take over earths heroes and eventually whole civilizations as seen in Clash of the Metal Men with the herald the Faceless Hunter at the head of the invasion. All coming to a head, the great Starro invasion as Faceless Hunter subdues all of earths uninfected heroes. Starro arrives on Earth to drain it of it's energy before being defeated by Firestorm and Captain Marvel. Faceless Hunter then inacts his own plan to rule the universe and use's B'Wana Beast as a weapon only to have him and Batman foil it. Deaths {| class="box table colored bordered innerbordered style-basic center-block cell-align-center" |- !|Character Name !|Episode in Which Death Occurred !|Place of Death !|Killer(s) !|Cause of Death |- |Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) |Fall of the Blue Beetle |Jarvis's Rocket |Jarvis Kord |Explosion |- |Black Canary I |The Golden Age of Justice |Unnamed Building |Fire |A Collapsing Roof |- |Thomas and Martha Wayne |Chill of the Night |Crime Alley |Joe Chill |Gunshot |- |Lex Moxon |Chill of the Night |Hospital |None |Natural Causes |- |Joe Chill |Chill of the Knight |Warehouse |Spectre |Roof Beam |- |B'Wana Beast |Siege of Starro Part 2 |The Faceless Hunters Ship |The Faceless Hunter |Exhaustion |- |The Chief |The Last Patrol |Unnamed Island |General Zahl |Bomb |- |Elasti-Girl |The Last Patrol |Unnamed Island |General Zahl |Bomb |- |Negative Man |The Last Patrol |Unnamed Island |General Zahl |Bomb |- |Robotman |The Last Patrol |Unnamed Island |General Zahl |Bomb |- |Unnamed Hostage |The Last Patrol |Paris |General Zahl |Gun |- |Gentleman Ghost |Trials of a Demon |Brigand Cemetary |British Jury |Hanging |- |The Gas Gang |Clash of the Metal Men |Gas Gangs Island |Batman |Explosion |- |Dr. Milo |Gorilla's in Our Midst |Milo's Hideout |Spectre |Eaten by Rats |- |Equinox |The Fate of Equinox |Space |Himself |QED Philosiphy |- |Wong Fei |Return of the Fearsome Fangs |China |The Terrible Trio |Five Deadly Venoms |- |Takahiro |Inside the Outsiders |Takahiro's Temple |Takeo |Sword |-} Characters Original to the Series Music Meister Scream Queen Reception Most critics and many viewers welcome and accepted Batman the Brave and the Bold with some even going as far to declare it on par with Batman the Animated Series. Batman On Film which was once one of the most skeptical websites about the new series has admitted that they're become it's biggest fans. Episode Summaries pisode #01 - Rise of the Blue Beetle! Original Airdate - November 14th, 2008 Batman and Blue Beetle team up to save an alien race from Kanjar Ro. Episode #02 - Terror on Dinosaur Island! Original Airdate - November 21st, 2008 Batman and Plastic Man thwart Gorilla Grodd's plot to devolve humans into primates. Episode #03 - Evil Under the Sea! Original Airdate - November 28th, 2008 Batman aids Aquaman as Ocean Master and Black Manta team up to assassinate him. Episode #04 - Day of the Knight! Original Airdate - January 2nd, 2009 In this episode, the evil Morgan Le Fey has taken over Camelot and turned everyone to stone! To thwart her plans, Merlin transports Batman and Green Arrow back in time to retrieve Excalibur, defeat Etriga, battle dragons and return King Arthur to the Throne! In the teaser, Guy Gardner teams up with Batman to stop a criminal riot at Green Lantern Corp. Episode #05 - Invasion of the Secret Santas! Original Airdate - December 12th, 2008 In this week’s episode, the evil Fun Haus plans to steal Christmas with his army of robot Santas and killer toys including Dynamite Dolly and the Presto Play Pals! Red Tornado teams up with Batman to save the day and in the process, finds his holiday spirit. In our weekly teaser, Batman and Blue Beetle throw Sportsmaster a perfect strike when he sets up a deadly game with human bowling pins at the alley! Episode #06 - Enter the Outsiders! Original Airdate - January 9th, 2009 In this week’s episode Batman and his mentor Wildcat face off against a group of teens--the Outsiders--whose violent pranks turn to criminal activity under the control of the evil Slug. Batman and B'Wana Beast team up to take down Black Manta in teaser. Episode #07 - Dawn of the Dead Man! Original Airdate - January 16th, 2009 Deadman and Batman team up as spirits to stop Gentleman Ghost from raising an army of undead criminals. Green Arrow and Speedy Thief join in the battle to save London. In this week’s teaser, Batman and Kamandi outrace a horde of monsters from the future. Episode #08 - Fall of the Blue Beetle! Original Airdate - January 23rd, 2009 Blue Beetle traces his legacy back to the original Blue Beetle, to learn why the Scarab has chosen him to share in it’s powers and become a super hero. The journey leads him to the dangerous Science Island where he battles legions of robots alongside Batman and learns the truth behind Ted Kord’s disappearance. Episode #09 - Journey to the Center of the Earth! Original Airdate - January 30th, 2009 This week Batman’s life hangs in the balance when he is poisoned by Chemo, who is under the control of the evil Brain. The Atom races to the rescue with Aquaman by shrinking down and entering Batman’s bloodstream. While Aquaman and the Atom battle the infection deep inside Batman’s body, Batman struggles to end Chemo’s rampage and defeat the Brain! This week’s teaser features Elongated Man and Plastic Man teaming up to derail a bank heist and capture the criminal Baby Face. Episode #10 - The Eyes of Despero! Original Airdate - February 6th, 2009 In the middle of thwarting a robbery by the Cavalier, Batman is whisked away into outer space. When he arrives on their home world, he discovers The Green Lantern Corps is MIA after a battle with Despero - leaving the entire universe defenseless! To save us all, Batman joins the surviving Green Lanterns, G'Nort, Guy Gardner and Sinestro, to defeat the rampaging tyrant Despero before he turns OA, the living Green Lantern planet into his personal weapon of mass destruction! Episode #11- Return of the Fearsome Fangs! Original Airdate - February 20th, 2009 Fox, Vulture and Shark join the evil Shadow Clan in an attack on the ancient Wudang Temple and kill Master Wong Fei in a battle of flying arrows and martial arts. Flying swords, ninjas and the supernatural collide when Batman and Bronze Tiger must face their former colleagues. When the Terrible Trio steals the Wudang Totem and transform into unstoppable mystical creatures, it’s up to Batman and Bronze Tiger to save us all! Episode #12- Deep Cover for Batman! Original Airdate - February 27th, 2009 When parallel worlds collide, Batman swaps places with Owlman--his criminal counterpart in an alternate universe--to stop the Crime Syndicate from taking over their world. Crime fighters in one world must battle their evil counterparts in a crime spree melee. Meanwhile back on Earth, Owlman has been perpetrating crimes disguised as Batman and assembled all the villains to join him. When Batman returns, he finds himself on the wrong side of the law and hunted by Green Lantern, Aquaman, Blue Beetle, Red Tornado and Plastic Man. It’s a strange twist of fate that leaves Batman with only one option - to team up with Joker and take Owlman and the Crime Syndicate down! Episode #13- Game Over for Owlman! Original Airdate - March 6th, 2009 When parallel worlds collide, Batman swaps places with Owlman--his criminal counterpart in an alternate universe--to stop the Crime Syndicate from taking over their world. Crime fighters in one world must battle their evil counterparts in a crime spree melee. Meanwhile back on Earth, Owlman has been perpetrating crimes disguised as Batman and assembled all the villains to join him. When Batman returns, he finds himself on the wrong side of the law and hunted by Green Lantern, Aquaman, Blue Beetle, Red Tornado and Plastic Man. It’s a strange twist of fate that leaves Batman with only one option - to team up with Joker and take Owlman and the Crime Syndicate down! Episode #14 - Deep Cover for Batman! Original Airdate - March 13th, 2009 Aquaman joins Batman in a thrilling space adventure on Adam Strange's home planet of Rann. There our heroes join forces to battle Gordanian General Kreegaar and his reptilian horde. It’s the power of justice and a good old fashioned fight that resurrects Aquaman’s heroism as he leads the team to on a mission to destroy the Eye of Zared! This week’s teaser gives you a first look at the villainous Equinox and introduces the Question. Episode #15 - Trials of the Demon! Original Airdate - March 20th, 2009 In 19th century London, Jason Blood - aka The Demon Etrigan - has been framed for supernatural attacks perpetrated by Gentleman Ghost. This week’s teaser gives you a first look at the villainous Scream Queen and Scarecrow and introduces Jay Garrick aka The Flash. Episode #16 - Night of the Huntress! Original Airdate - May 8th 2009 In this episode, Blue Beetle develops a crush on the slightly older and far-more-dangerous femme fatale Huntress, but there is little time for love with Baby Face busting his gang out of prison for a major heist! Watch the crowd closely during the jailbreak sequence to see some of your favorite villains including Pharaoh, Skeleton Keyes, Polecat Perkins and more! This week’s teaser features Solomon Grundy and Black Canary. Episode #17 - Menace of the Conqueror Caveman! Original Airdate - May 15th, 2009 In this episode, 31st Century Booster Gold travels back 100 centuries to join Batman and become a celebrity hero. In his quest for fame, he unwittingly enables the immortal tyrant Vandal Savage to carry out his nefarious plot of turning everyone into cavemen and take over the world! This week’s teaser gives you a first look at Bane as he takes on Wildcat and Batman. Episode #18 - The Color of Revenge! Original Airdate - May 22nd, 2009 Batman and Robin team up again, but it's not like it always was--there was a reason Robin left to go work on his own. As Crazy Quilt comes after Robin for revenge, all the dirty laundry comes out between the dynamic duo! Episode #19 - Legends of the Dark Mite! Original Airdate - May 29th, 2009 In this episode, Batman's biggest fan, BatMite, is also his biggest nightmare when the 5th dimensional imp pops up and in an effort to make Batman a better hero, throws Gotham City into chaos. Kidnapping the Dark Knight and traveling to the surreal 5th dimension, the adventure continues with references to many of the classic villains. Be on the look out for cameos featuring the WBA creative team on a Con panel! Episode #20 - Hail the Tornado Tyrant! Original Airdate - June 5th, 2009 Red Tornado attempts to create a being that will possess the one thing he lacks: human emotion. His experiment goes awry after an attack from Major Disaster and his "Tornado Champion" quickly turns to the dark side as "Tornado Tyrant" whose only goal is to destroy all humans! Episode #21 - Duel of the Double Crossers! Original Airdate - June 12th, 2009 When Mongul recruits Jonah Hex to bring new gladiators to War World, the old west bounty hunter wrangles the Dark Knight. After a change of heart, Hex and Batman team up to take down the violent empire. Episode #22 - The Last Bat on Earth! Original Airdate - June 19th, 2009 Gorilla Grodd travels to the future where intelligent animals rule humans -- Batman follows him and teams with Kamandi (the last boy on Earth) to bring him down. Episode #23 - When Omac Attacks! Original Airdate - October 16th, 2009 The all-American fighting machine OMAC is pitted against the equally destructive Shrapnel in a chaotic fight to the finish, but the architect behind the battle is the mysterious, balance-obsessed villain Libra. Episode #24 - Inside The Outsiders! Original Airdate - November 6th, 2009 Batman and the Outsiders are under a metaphysical attack by Psycho Pirate. Batman enters the Mindscape and helps Black Lightning, Katana and Metamorpho battle their own personal demons. Episode #25 - Mayhem of the Music Meister! Original Airdate - October 23rd, 2009 Batman and Black Canary are pitted against Music Meister, who is able to exert powerful mind control through song. When he hijacks a communications satellite, the entire world becomes subject to his musical bidding. Episode #26 - The Fate of Equinox! Original Airdate - November 13th, 2009 Batman has his final battle with the balance-obsessed villain Equinox as the maniac tries to remake the universe in his own image. Episode #27 - Death Race to Oblivion! Original Airdate - November 20, 2009 Mongul holds Earth ransom, forcing it's greatest heroes--and villains!--to race for the planet's survival. It's a crooked bargain wherein even if Batman wins, he dooms his fellow heroes--if the villains don't doom them first! Episode #28 - Long Arm of the Law! Original Airdate - December 11, 2009 Kite Man, comes back for revenge against Plastic Man. With the help of his unstoppable henchmen Rubberneck, he imperils Plastic Man's loved ones and threatens to remove the heroes powers forever. Episode #29 - Revenge of the Reach! Original Airdate - January 1st, 2010 Blue Beetle is finally ready for a mission of his own and things go smoothly until he tries to deliver his captured villain to Oa, where he is attacked by the Green Lanterns! Blue's scarab is revealed to be linked to an army of evil aliens known as the Reach--does he have the power to resist their influence? Episode #30 - Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure! Original Airdate - January 8th, 2010 Aquaman attempts to take a family vacation with Mera and Arthur Jr., but can't resist helping heroes along the way. Just as he finally promises the family 'no more heroics,' Batman is trapped by the Pengiuin. Episode #31 - The Golden Age of Justice! Original Airdate - January 15th, 2010 An aging JSA is faced with the return of their worst enemy, Per Degaton, as he returns from suspended animation to enact a plan for world-domination, while Black Canary helps Wildcat face his greatest regrets. Episode #32 - Sidekicks Assemble! Original Airdate - January 22nd, 2010 Aqualad, Robin and Speedy have had it with being bossed around and demand a piece of the action, but they get more than they bargained for when they find themselves facing off against Ra's Al-Ghul and his flying island! Episode #33 - Clash of the Metal Men! Original Airdate - January 29th, 2010 Batman is introduced to a team of energetic androids known as the Metal Men. When their creator goes missing at the hands of the Gas Gang, Batman helps them track the villains to get him back. Episode #34 - A Bat Divided! Original Airdate - February 5th, 2010 A school field trip goes awry when Dr. Double X causes a lab explosion that fuses slacker science teacher Ronnie to his genius pupil Jason, creating the reluctant hero Firestorm...and unbeknownst them, it leaves Batman divided into three parts! Episode #35 - The Super-Batman of Planet X! Original Airdate - February 12th, 2010 (Online); March 26th, 2010 (US Cable) Batman lands on this distant planet Zurr En Arrh and finds a doppelganger Batman, but more surprisingly, on this planet the Caped Crusader has super powers! Together they battle the mad genius Rhotul, who soon learns Batman's super weakness. Episode #36 - The Power of Shazam! Original Airdate - February 19th, 2010 (Online); April 2nd, 2010 (US Cable) Batman teams with Captain Marvel, the superhero alter ego of the young Billy Batson, to battle Dr. Sivana and Black Adam, who wish to usurp the magic of Shazam that gives Billy his power. Episode #37 - Chill of the Night! Original Airdate - February 26th, 2010 (Online Premiere); April 9th, 2010 (US Cable) The Spectre and The Phantom Stranger observe Batman as he uncovers the mystery of who killed his parents and travels back in time to team up with his own father. Episode #38 - Gorillas in the Midst! Original Airdate - April 16th, 2010 Gorilla Grodd and his super secret ape alliance replace Gotham 's entire human population with gorillas. Batman teams with Detective Chimp, B'Wana Beast and Vixen to thwart the mad Grodd's plans. Episode #39 - The Siege of Starro! Part 1 Original Airdate - September 17th, 2010 Led by Faceless Hunter, the Starro Invasion comes on full swing. Only Batman and a handful of unlikely heroes remain uninfected to thwart the alien parasites and their mind-controlled hosts before all of Earth is sucked dry. Episode #40 - The Siege of Starro! Part 2 Original Airdate - September 24th, 2010 Star Conqueror may be defeated, but Faceless Hunter is not! The alien warrior manipulates B'Wana Beast, forcing him to combine the tiny starros into one massive beast he plans to use to destroy the planet! But Batman has his own back-up -- the Metal Men! Episode #41 - Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster! Original Airdate - October 1st, 2010 The Silver Age Flash is dead, and his Rogues Gallery has come to take over Central City. Batman teams up with the Flash's predecessor and successor to defend the city, but a villainous speedster plans to defeat them all. Episode #42 - The Last Patrol! Original Airdate - October 8th, 2010 The outsider-heroes The Doom Patrol are pulled out of a hasty retirement when supervillains begin trying to assassinate them -- or perhaps re-unite them?